Giving Head
by King of the Chode
Summary: The boys can't figure out what to do, until Ferb finally speaks up with a suggestion... In the end, they may lose more than they bargained for.


*Shitty Intro Music*

"So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked his autistic little brother. Ferb just looked at him like a retard and began to get a boner. Phineas and Ferb were by far the weirdest kids in town. Not only did they each have several birth defects each, and were most likely crack babies, but somehow they managed to find the most disgusting and creepy ways to spend their summer vacation instead of playing video games or going swimming like most kids. Not to mention their only friends besides eachother were a fat bully, who was the spawn of a prostitute and a mexican, and a terrorist child of two Taliban parents who was rarely allowed to leave the house for fear of spreading their secrets. As the group of weirdos assembled in the boy's backyard, they started to talk about what they would waste that day on when all of a sudden Ferb's autism seemed to subside as he spurted out, "Why don't we suck dick at the old folk's home?" Everyone just stared at him, disgusted by not only his idea, but his voice, which sounded squeaky and desperate. After several minutes of vommiting and awkward silence, Ferb's autism came back with a vengence, rending him speechless for the rest of his life. "Actually, Ferb had a pretty good idea!" Phineas said. "Yeah maybe swallowing ancient chode will be fun!" said the Taliban child. The fat bully stayed silent, either because his mexican father got drunk and beat him again, or from the fact that he was excited about blowing old people. Considering the bulge in his pants, Phineas assumed it was the latter, and began leading his posse of freaks and misfits down the street to the old folk's home. Along the way, they were harrassed by a group of normal kids who called them fags and creeps, then pushed them to the ground and beat the shit out of the fat 'bully'. After the ordeal was over, Phineas kept leading his group, putting aside the fact that the fat kid was bleeding heavily from the face and had obviously broken several bones. Once arriving at the old folk's home the smell and shit, urine, and death became overwhelming as they entered the front door. "Hi! We came here to visit the some old people!" Phineas said to the receptionist, who didn't give a flying fuck about the group of queers who had entered. "Let's go blow some old people!" Phineas called to his group. Once in the main lobby each kid found their own old man and began to work their pants off. Phineas was awestruck at the size of the shrivled up cock, and thought it looked at lot like a hot dog mixed with a raisin. Completely erect at the beautiful sight Phineas began going to work on the old war veteran. All the boys finished up and met back in the center of the room to discuss their erotic adventure. "That was one of the best times I've ever had!" the Taliban boy said, with a sly grin on his face, and a 2 incher in his pants. Once again the fat bully stayed silent along with Ferb. Now it was obvious to everyone that his father had abused him the night before. On the way out, the boys noticed a sign that said, "Morgue" and soon realized they had just blown dead old people. "Wow this was quite the day!" Phineas said on the way back. He then saw something in the middle of the road that would leave him heartbroken for life: Perry's crushed remains. Phineas actually got over it in a couple seconds, then continued walking home, only to be interupted by the same group of boys as before. The boys pushed down Phineas, Ferb, and the Terrorist, but grabbed the fat bully and dragged him into the alley. They seemed to be distracted beating the fat homo into a como, so Phineas gathered the rest of the losers and ran for his house. After they ran for a good one or two minutes they heard a gunshot, and knew that the 'bully' was dead. At this point they were scared out of their minds, and sprinted back home. Once home the weirdos disbanded their group and went home to think about what had happened that day. The next day they met up to mourn for their friend's death. Word got around that the fatass was shot and killed, but the law enforcement never did anything about it. No one even bothered to bury his fat corpse, not even his family, so the kids decided it was up to them to put him rest. They dug a hole in the boy's backyard and threw his mangled body into it, then began to bury him, as the terrorist said a few words to Allah to make sure he made it to Hell in one piece. Once they had put him to rest, Ferb broke down crying screaming, "I loved him! He was almost as silent and creepy as me! There will never be another like him!" then pulled out his father's .44 and blew his brains out right then and there. Phineas just shrugged and said, "Oh well, his dad always said he was a mistake."

The End


End file.
